This disclosure relates to a metering valve for a fuel metering system.
Gas turbine engines are known, and typically include a compressor compressing air and delivering it to a combustor. The compressed air is mixed with fuel in the combustor, combusted, and the products of combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, driving the rotors to create power.
The metering valve provides metered flow to the combustor, provides position feedback to the full authority digital engine controller (FADEC), moves in response to a FADEC command, shuts fuel flow off in response to a FADEC command and provides pressure signals to various fuel system components.